Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 and the 48th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds switch lifestyles after a game of "Truth or Dare." Plot The Eds take a leisurely stroll through the woods, but they find themselves at a small embankment by the Junkyard. Ed and Eddy fail to notice this and continue strolling midair. Edd tells them to come back. Eddy rushes back and takes refuge in Edd's hat (providing a small glimpse of what's under it). They try to tell Ed to come back, but he insists that he can jump it. Edd and Eddy manage to drag him back and think about how they can pass the embankment safely. They decide to literally catapult themselves over the embankment using a tree, but Edd claims that the wind will hinder their flight. Eddy, who couldn't care less, cuts the rope and sends flying to the Lane, where the kids are playing truth-or-dare. As they recoil, they notice them playing the game, with Jimmy being dared to skip his turn and Jonny being asked to "buzz off" by Kevin as part of the dare. The kids notice the Eds and soon leave when they decide to join the game, but nonetheless, the Eds continue to play by themselves. Ed spins the bottle, which stops, pointing at Eddy. Eddy chooses to do a dare, and Ed tells him that he dares for him to "sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling Row, Row, Row your Boat through a carwash." His friends stare at him blankly and Edd suggests that he should try a more reasonable dare. Ed then dares Eddy to imitate Edd, which he does, mocking Edd's weakness as he does so. Edd spins the bottle, which then points at him, prompting Eddy to dare him to imitate Ed. He does so (by separating his eyes and saying "butter toast") under the condition that Ed acts like Eddy. The trio enjoys acting like each other, and they continue to do so, to the point of even wearing each other's clothing. The Eds continue their merriment, but Rolf comes along, asking for Ed's "colossal feet" to crush some raspberries to make juice to quench his thirst, but he is gravely confused when he finds that Ed is acting like Eddy and Edd is acting like Ed. He continues to drag Ed (who's currently Eddy) to his backyard to crush raspberries, and is followed by 'Edd' (Eddy) and 'Ed' (Edd). At Rolf's, he temporarily goes out of character by hugging a chicken, despite Eddy's disdain towards birds, but corrects himself by accusing the bird of stealing his quarter. Rolf angrily calls for Ed's assistance stomping on the raspberries, but 'Eddy' (Ed) sends 'Ed' (Edd) up to help him. 'Edd' (Eddy) tells 'Eddy' that he wants a drink and was quite "partial", but 'Ed' breaks character by correcting that 'Edd' meant "parched". Rolf realizes that 'Ed' is indeed Edd and angrily claims that he'd cursed the raspberries to life of salad dressing, but mean-guy 'Eddy' inserts 'Edd' mouth by the tap of the vessel that the raspberries are stored in and loosens the valve, causing 'Edd' to drink up the raspberry juice until the vessel had been completely emptied by 'Edd', who is now severely bloated. 'Eddy' then jumps on 'Edd' causing him to regurgitate the juice. 'Eddy' calls 'Edd' a genius after being inspired by the bloated 'Edd' to get the kids to pay for a blimp ride, but the real Edd thinks that 'Eddy' is referring to him. As Eddy states that he's the genius, Rolf, completely soaked in raspberry juices, climbs out of his mouth and walks away confused. The Eds continue their merriment at the Lane, 'Edd' notices Kevin and tells him a variety of pseudo-scientific statements about him. He asks if he could inspect his nostrils with a magnifying glass, but accidentally sticks a telescope into his ear while examining his brain, enraging Kevin, causing him to chase him to beat him up. Seconds afterward, Sarah calls for Ed. The real Ed hides in a bush, as Sarah drags Edd, dressed as Ed, to his room. 'Eddy' then pops out of the bush and is noticed by Jonny and Plank, who ask why is he acting like Eddy. 'Eddy' tells him that it's a dare and tells him to "buzz off." Jonny and Plank are amused by Ed's interpretation of Eddy and asks him if he could do a dare for a quarter, to which he agrees. At Ed's house, Sarah instructs 'Ed' to clean 'his' room up, which is inundated with filth, to the fear of the germaphobic Edd, who then falls into Ed's gravy filled bathtub. Meanwhile, 'Edd' rushes off to 'his home' and takes refuge in 'his' room, locking the door so Kevin can't get in. However, the real Edd had installed a security system that automatically unlocks a door when an intruder locks himself in, giving Kevin the opportunity to thrash him. Back in the Lane, Jonny had dared Ed to become Plank, and Plank to become Eddy. Then the camera irises in on 'Plank's' (Eddy's) blank facial expression. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd and Eddy yell "COME BACK ED!" Eddy lifts up a bit of Edd's hat, revealing some baldness. This may possibly be an animation oversight. **When Edd runs like Ed, Rolf's unibrow is blue. In the next shot, when he spots the "real" Ed, his unibrow is back to black. *This episode is featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *'Sarah': "What am I? His keeper?" - this line is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. When Cain kills Abel, God asks him where his brother is and Cain answers: "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?" *The title of the episode refers to a commonly misquoted line from the witch in the 1937 film Snow White: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" *When Ed excuses his hugging of a chicken by saying it stole his quarter, he is referencing the seagull incident in "Virt-Ed-Go." This reference was made again in "Robbin' Ed." Video Episode starts at 11:35 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2